Islands Of Fate
by femensqueterror
Summary: Braig is slacker who doesn't care anything about where is life is going or where he is headed, but will meeting a gorgeous stranger change his mind? XigXem or BraigXehanort
1. An Encounter

Hello everyone this my first Kingdom Hearts fic and I hope you enjoy it but there are a couple things I would like to point out.

**THIS WILL CONTAIN MALE/MALE REALTIONSHIPS!!!** You no likey that then leave. Also:

-Slightly AU. Takes place before the Organization was created.

-This is a Xig/Xem or Braig/Xehanort fanfiction; other pairings will be put in later.

-Braig aka Xigbar- Does not have the scar on his face or the loss of right eye yet.

-Xehanort aka Xemnas- Skin color is darker than Xemnas' but he lighter than Ansem the Heartless'. His voice is like Xemnas' not Xehanort's ugly voice from the game.

-Even aka Vexen- It would be better to understand if you pronounced 'Even' like 'Evan'. It helps stop confusion between stuff like 'Even though' and 'Even throws'. I hope that wasn't too...confusing.

I will stop talking and ENJOY!!!

**Chapter 1: An Encounter**

It was another stormy night. Another sleepless night. Another lonesome night. These nights were all too common for the man whose biggest aspiration in life was being a lifeguard of the southern shores of Solitia Island. For as long as he could remember he had been doing nothing for thirty years of his life and he was not about to give that up. His mother had told him to go to the main island and go to college; hell, finish high school, but he did not want to. She told him to stop messing around and spending his days and nights at the beach; but he did not want to. Others, friends perhaps, had told him to take control of his life and stop living like a piece of trash; but he did not want to.

His name was Braig and he enjoyed his life. Even if it meant being trash, he loved every moment of it.

In his early years, Braig was raised on the streets by his dirt poor mother. Homeless they were, and Braig with his carefree nature could not comprehend why his mother was so stressed or why the fancier dressed peoples looked down on them; for he was just a child. Further along in his life he began to understand the differences between the upper and lower classes and he could no longer ignore the way that he was being treated. In all of his years at school he was known as the 'poor surfer', a name that fit him all too well. With that nickname came insults, assaults, feelings of shame and self-loathing quickly consumed his mind to the point where he could bare it no longer. For sixteen years he had been condemned to live his life as someone who was considered to be lower than shit on the floor but during that sixteenth year of his life, he had enough of it.

After that incident, Braig found himself caring less and less about what would happen to him. He would 'go wherever the wave sends him' and live just to be living.

After this sudden realization he dropped out of school and, almost simultaneously, his mother dropped out of his life eloping with the man who owned the neighboring island, Regrit. At the age of seventeen, he acquired a job on the southern most shores of Solitia and has since been living in a small hut on the beach. Now a ripe thirty years old, Braig's life is better than in his pre-adolescent and adolescent ever were. He had friends, one night stands, respect and even a bit of pocket change to spend; he was no longer homeless and penniless piece of trash, but a carefree, lifesaving, sunbathing, and water surfing piece of trash.

Braig stood in front of the small and only window in his hut, gazing out into the roaring and violent storm that only an inch of wood and a plate of glass shielded him from. He continued staring into the storm with a small smile on his face; the waves were of monstrous proportions, slamming and crushing everything that lay beneath it. How he longed to be under that wave! Even if it did end up crushing him in the end, at least he would die happy. One slender finger moved along the window as though he was caressing the dangerous ocean but that could never be; the ocean only acted this way during a storm. He glanced over at the clock just above his bed and chuckled. It was three in the morning and he had just spent three hours of his thirtieth birthday watching storm waves.

"Damn. Dill is totally right about me. I need a girlfriend or something…It's my thirtieth birthday and I'm getting off from watching waves!" Braig exclaimed, walking over and sitting on the cot that was his bed. "Today I'm off, so it's my birthday and I'm going to get laid! And shitfaced! Yeah!" He fell back, the cot creaking underneath his lean body, his hands resting of the back of his head as he drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

-------

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Braig hopped from one foot to the other, while waiting for his friend to open the door. "Christ, Dilan! Hurry up and open the door! I have to take a wiz…like now…opps, I peed on your doorste-" But before he could even finish a huge hand grabbed him and pulled him into the house.

"God dammit, Braig! Do you always have to be so loud?" A taller man with wide sideburns and a mess of black locks dripping from his head down to nearly his abdomen snarled glaring down at his friend.

"Yes. Cuz dude, you never like hear me…" Dilan's look became even more hostile after Braig decided to open his mouth again. Braig ignored the ever-growing fury of the musclar man and walked swiftly to the bathroom at the end of the hall. "Dude! It's so clean!"

"I'm not a complete and total slob like you, you know!"

"Whatever, Dill!" Braig entered the bathroom and came out ten minutes later, clean and dressed in a light blue tank top, royal blue shorts with a single white stripe on the side and a pair of beige flip-flops. "Mmmm….Dilan, that smells so good." He commented while floating into the kitchen, where Dilan was cooking with an apron on but no shirt on underneath.

"Ew! Come on, Dill! Don't cook my food shirtless, you could get some unwanted hairs in my pancakes." Dilan tensed turning around slowly.

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean I won't kill you!" he turned back to his cooking, grumbling to himself. "Stupid surfer…only joy in life annoying people, fucking old ass man…"

"What was that, gorilla?"

"Nothing you ass." Braig folded his arms in triumph.

"Better had been, or I would have ripped those precious sideburns of yours off." Dilan grumbled to himself again, trying to ignore Braig and not burn their food. "Awww! Dilly Dill angry? Dilly Dill sad? Is Dilly Dill a big hairy-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I CASTRATE YOU, YOU UNEDUCATED CYCLOPS!!!" Braig held a hand to his mouth trying to contain his laughter but he was failing miserably. Before long the old surfer was on the floor crackling with laughter but the angry chef was not amused, ready to add another scar to his friend's collection.

Braig wiped his tearing eyes still laughing. "Duuude! You have to chill out or you are ready going to….whoa put that down." He ducked just barely evading an airborne twelve inch knife. "Okay! I get it." He raised his hands to signal his surrender only to nearly get glazed by a flying butcher knife. To avoid getting impaled Braig ran out of the house and waited on the steps. "What the hell is his problem today?"

As the thirty year old surfer waited for his food, he dug a tanned hand into his pocket and pulled out pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Regardless of the situation stressful or relaxed as it may be, he needed to satisfy his body's craving for nicotine; a flash of fire and puff of smoke later, he obliged. Braig now sat hunched over staring out into the deserted street before him, frequently taking drags of his cigarette until he saw something, no…someone that caused him to drop the slowly disintegrating tobacco stick on the ground.

It was a man, who could not have been anything past his early twenties, which caught hold of Braig's attention. His skin was a deep beige color and shined brilliantly as the sun kissed it, his hair pure white, flowed down past his shoulder and concluded at the small of his back. He wore a loose white blouse neglecting to button a single button as his beautifully sculpted chest and abdomen shined just as vibrantly as the rest of his body. As Braig continued to gaze dumbly at the young man, he noticed how low his jeans were riding; a single thin black piece of cloth was hugging his waist on the left side of his body and by no doubt it was inviting.

'_Maybe I will be getting laid tonight…'_ He thought as the beautiful white-haired man walked past the house, Braig's golden eyes following him. His walk was neither masculine nor overly feminine, yet it was so graceful and poised that one would have trouble identifying was sex he belonged to. After a few more moments of watching him, Braig lifted himself up and started towards his new target. He kept himself nearly ten feet away, too close for him not to be noticed but his intention _was_ too be noticed; to be seen by the gorgeous eyes that he knew lie behind those dark sun glasses. Braig began to grin as he watched the sauntering man in front of him, but soon he grew tired of just watching him. He wanted to talk to him, touch him, something other than stalk. '_Come on dude, it's your thirtieth birthday…you could never get a chance like this…ever.'_

"Yeah," he mumbled to himself. "This has to be a present from god." Braig's eyes rested on the man's backside. "Man…Hey! Wait up!" The man stopped but did not look back at the man who had called him.

Braig walked up in front of the man and looked him over. "I haven't seen a pretty dude like you walkin' around here before. Where you from?"

The man brought his hand up to eye level and said nothing, making the surfer feel quite nervous.

"W-well you know…you're a new face that's all…I-I mean…" The man took the sunglasses off, revealing his spectacular eyes and leaving Braig dumbfounded. Just one look at the man's unmasked features was enough to make him go over the edge right then, but he at least wanted to wait until he spoke to the guy first. "Umm…well…I…"

"I'm from the main island. I hope that you are familiar with it." His voice was deep and smooth so much so that it caused a chill to travel up Braig's spine; he liked it.

Braig shook off his nerves and revealed a smile that beamed as brightly as the sun shining down on them both. "Yeah! Yeah, I am. Like, dude, you are from there? It must make this little island seem well…like a little island." The man looked away from Braig his facial features marked with a sign of boredom.

"Yes, I suppose." Braig began to formulate another plan in which to snag this main-islander. He was well aware that a good portion of the main-islanders were filthy rich and this overly handsome man was no exception; he even looked around at everything with a nearly imperceptible hint of disgust. If he looked at his surroundings this way then he must look at Braig even worse. Braig ran a slender hand through his own silver and black locks, successfully ruining his neat ponytail.

'_If I continue to worry like this then I'll never get laid and probably get more of these grey hairs.'_ He thought looking once again at the main-islander and found himself gazing deeply into the other's tangerine colored orbs. For a moment his heart stopped for he had never seen such intense and focused eyes but, as much as they took his breath away, they also seemed to hold a strange sadness behind them. Before he would surely explode from the sheer amount of conflicting emotions, Braig averted his eyes. The man laughed.

"May I have your name?" His voice startled Braig, who had been lost in his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You sure are an interesting man…" He stepped back slightly and looked Braig over.

Braig shivered, feeling as though he were under the microscope of scientist or something of that nature. "Y-you think so?" he spat out dumbly.

His eyes rested at Braig's mouth and he smirked. "Yes. I think you are very interesting…" The man stepped closer to him, closing whatever space was between them.

"Uh.." Why was he suddenly speechless? Wasn't he the one trying to seduce him? Braig shuddered as the man, reached his smooth brown skinned hand behind his head. Next, Braig felt his hair being freed from the elastic band that held it captive, causing those newly freed strands to fall down onto his shoulders and into his face. He continued to stare into the man's eyes as he felt a hand massage his scalp. Somehow this whole situation became reversed but, for once, Braig did not mind not being the aggressor. His eyes slowly shut as he relaxed into the soft sensual touches this stranger was pleasuring him with. His body shivered as the man's warm breath hit his ear.

"May I have your name?" he was asked once more.

"Braig…Its Braig." Unbeknownst to Braig, who thought that he simply said his name, instead moaned his answer causing the stranger to release a deep throated chuckle from his lips.

"Braig?" The man repeated into his acquaintances ear. "It has a very harsh ring to it but," he released him from his hold. "It seems to fit you nonetheless." Braig opened his eyes slowly, feeling that surge of pleasure slowly departing from his body.

"Yeah…thanks."

"Well," He placed a hand on Braig's cheek, gently caressing the skin from his cheek down to his slightly pointed chin. "I believe you deserve to know the title that the given to me, since my birth. My name is Xehanort and I'm _very_ pleased to have met you Braig." And immediately after Xehanort had introduced himself, he leaned down, and gently brushed his soft lips against Braig's slightly rough ones, nearly resulting in a total breakdown of Braig's mind and body. Never before had he felt lips so soft upon his and he could think of nothing else but the man who was ever so close to him. This man, no, Xehanort had made Braig feel things in their brief meeting that he had never felt from any of his previous partners. Never before had he felt as lightheaded and weak towards the touch of another human being; but this man, Xehanort, could not have been a simple man. No. He had to be some type of beautiful creature sent from the heavens because he entered the heart of Braig all too easily; one look and he was engrossed in his aura. Before he could get comfortable Xehanort pulled away from him, now standing the distance that two people should stand when they first meet.

And that was too far away for Braig.

The white-haired man chuckled. "How cute…you are blushing." Braig, embarrassed by his girlish reaction, turned his face away from the younger man. "There is nothing to be afraid of." Xehanort pressed a white card into one of the hands of Braig and his other hand running through the older man's hair. "I'll expect to hear from you before the day is gone." He smirked, placing a soft kiss on Braig's forehead, before blushing past the man and continuing on his way down the deserted street; leaving Braig in a storm of his own conflicting emotions. He gave him his number and address too easily. Was there something else that the man wanted? He was too beautiful for Braig to turn down trying to talk to, but it seems that the younger man was doing all of the talking.

Him…

Xehanort.

Braig sighed to himself walking back down the street to his friend's home.

--------

"I will murder you!" Dilan screamed swiping at the air with a sharp knife. Braig folded his arms as a smirk played upon his lips.

"Duuuude. Like calm the hell down, I was just kidding about that! I didn't know you were such a homophobe." Dilan growled; baring his teeth and he could have sworn that his sideburn hairs were flaring up like a cat's tail.

"I'm not! But _I_ will not stand for anyone saying that I ever had relations with that stuck up, bitchy, know-it-all scientist!" He cringed at the thought of that. "God…Braig. Where do you think of these things? I know how promiscuous you are, but do you always have sex on the mind?"

"Of course he does. It is a fact that it is impossible for him to keep his libido in check. Frankly, it disgusts me that humans would participate in such fulsome and despicable acts. Even if there is a sense of pleasure involved with it, I cannot see what the positive benefactors are; and also the exchange of bodily fluids is most unsanitary, proven by the increase number of sexually transmitted diseases contributed by the ugly activities of wondering partners and their lovers. If the emotion called _love_ truly exists, then why do husbands stray away from their wives and vice versa? I believe-" Braig interrupted him.

"Even?"

"Yes, you uneducated idiot?" Braig rolled his eyes; Even always had to push the fact that he was NOT a high school graduate in his face, but the major freak outs and breakdowns that the guy would have made him a very entertaining person to be around. Although they had opposite views about everything, they were two of the best of friends, or at least they had an understanding of one another.

"How old are you?" Even raised one of his flawlessly blonde eyebrows.

"You know perfectly well that I am twenty-nine years old." Braig nodded and played with one of the silver stands dangling in front of his face.

"Yeah, but you're like _still_ a virgin," A vein visibly began to pulse on Even's forehead. "Do you like jack-off ten times a day or something?"

Even growled. "I would never consider doing such an inappropriate and disgusting thing! And Dilan, get you hands out of your pants and stop scratching them!!" Dilan huffed while lounging on the couch one long leg hanging over the top of it, his hand in his pants.

"This is my house so I'll scratch my balls as I see fit!" he yelled back at the scientist.

"Dilan, I can see your pubic hair!" Even lifted his hands up to shield his eyes. That statement only resulted in Dilan accidentally pushing his sweatpants and boxers down so low that Even screamed after seeing Dilan's exposed flesh.

"Agh!! Dilan cover yourself! Do you have no shame?" Dilan looked down at himself and shrugged.

"It's my house I'll walk around stark naked if I want too!" Braig nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Even and it's only a couple of inches that are out anyways." He pulled up his shirt and yanked down his shorts. "See!"

"BRAIG PUT THAT AWAY!!" Both Even and Dilan cried in unison. Even, whose virgin eyes could no longer stand the sight of such impurities ran from the room and shut himself in his lab/bedroom for mostly the remainder of the day.

"Opps…." Braig pulled his pants back up. "I forgot that I was going commando…" Dilan slapped his head and glared at Braig.

"You just wanted to whip that thing out didn't you?" Braig nodded shamelessly. "God dammit, Braig, he just walked in the house. Did you have to show that _thing _to him?"

"Yeah, it's not my fault that he is against anything and everything that has to do with sex. No wonder he is so stuck up and uptight; he needs a good dose of sexual intercourse."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm pretty sure that Even doesn't even masturbate." Braig's mouth dropped wide open.

"Holy shit! Someone needs to save his ass. I can't go six hours without-"

Dilan waved his knife around. "Be quiet you over sexed old man. Heh, Happy _thirtieth_ birthday, old man."

"Shut up!!"

Review please!!! And the second chappie will be up soon!


	2. New Realizations

Woooooooooo!!! It's Chapter 2!

Okay so, it didn't take me as long as I thought I would to write this one. -hopes it doesn't look rushed- Okay so I am just HOPING that this chapter WON'T make me have to move my fic to mature because it's not a lemon...justanextrememakeoutscene... andthefirstoneIeverwritten .

Anyways...in this chapter is implied sex...And isn't the fact that people are born from sexual intercourse like implied sex? But I don't see anyone walking around with warning labels on their domes...I apologize for typing that. --;

If you finish the chapter I will **explain **a couple of things that might be confusing. Onward with the chapter!

-----

**Chapter 2: New Realizations**

_I'll expect to hear from you before the day is gone. _

Braig sighed staring at the partially eaten slice of birthday cake. He hadn't called the man yet and the night was approaching quickly; he stared at the card on the table in front of him._ "All I need to do is call him right? Stop being such a chicken and call that fine hunk of a man." _ He chuckled to himself_. "They don't make many twenty somethings like that do they? Damn he had a tight ass. Maybe I should call him…that's what he gave me his card for right? Gah! Stop being a chicken and call him Braig!"_

He hopped up from his seat and ran to the phone. No need to bring the card with him for he had memorized the number; he had been staring at it that long. The surfer picked the phone up off of the receiver and began to dial the number.

"_Wait a second, what I'm I going to say?"_

"Yes?" Answered a deep voice from the other end of the line.

"Gah!" Braig freaked out slamming the phone back down on to the receiver and panting. Xehanort actually answered, he did not give him a fake number or anything! Now that it was proven that the number on the card was in fact Xehanort's, how would he be able to call him back? Braig stood there in a daze.

"Excuse me, Braig?" He jumped.

"Y-yeah, Even?" A blonde eyebrow slightly cocked.

"Are you going to stand there like a statue or can I use the phone?"

"YOU, Mr. Anti-Human Contact, wants to call someone?" He put his hand on his chest and dramatically gasped. "I would have thought that the only people you called were Dilan and me, but I guess I'm wrong if you are calling someone right now…" Even pushed him out of the away of him and the phone, but just as he was about to pick it up, it rang.

Even rolled his eyes. "Just peachy…Hello?" Then the blonde haired scientist eyes widened to nearly three times their normal size. "Sir! How did you get this number? … I certainly did not call you from- …Of course not… I don't-" Even's eyes rested on Braig who was currently hiding behind the couch; he glared at him. "Yes sir, I know who did that," Even walked over to Braig and gripped him up by his collar, forcing the phone to his ear. "Talk."

Braig gulped. "Y-yo…"

"Are you the person who called me and decided to hang up?"

He stiffened at the amount of malice in the man's voice. Xehanort seemed to have right gotten angry about that. "Y-yeah…you told me to call you before the day over."

"Oh, Braig. I'm sorry if a sounded unpleasant, I just don't like people playing on my phone." Braig relaxed at the sudden change in the tone of his voice.

"_He sure is forgiving…"_

Even loosened his grip on Braig and stomped away in a random direction, mumbling to himself. "Sorry…I just spazzed out that's all."

"It's alright. So you have any plans this evening?" With that question all of Braig's nervousness went straight to hell and now he was ready to party.

"Nah, I was just going to sit around my house all night." Xehanort chuckled.

"Good. Well I would like to see you tonight, is that alright with you?" Hell yeah, it was alright with Braig. One thing on his birthday checklist had just been checked off; getting laid. Now if he could just get some booze…

"Yeah, it's alright, but I have one request before can consider your offer."

"Yes?"

"You must supply me with all of the alcohol that you can get your hands on." The man on the other end laughed.

"What kinds do you like Braig?" Braig smirked and sat down on the couch with his feet up on top of the coffee table.

"Anything, everything just as long as it lasts."

"Then your wish is my command. Just come to the address on the card I gave you, around eleven. I'm looking forward to you being here with me." And with that Xehanort hung up.

"Holy shit!!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to get laid and drunk out of my mind!" He propelled his body from off of the couch and began dancing around. "Oh yeah! Get'm, Braig, get'm!"

Dilan walked in to the living room to see what all of the commotion was about. "What in the name of _god_ are you doing Braig? Oh…I guess you have a date tonight." Anytime that Braig was dancing around for seemingly no reason it meant that he had a date and/or he was going to have sex with someone. "Please don't bring anything back…" Braig stopped his happy dance and turned to face his friend.

"Oh, shut up! Just because I get laid nearly ten times the amount you do, doesn't mean that you need to be such a jealous caveman." He chuckled. "Caveman."

Dilan had to use all of his self control not to slaughter Braig right there. "You _are_ supposed to be thirty year old! You should be slowing down and doing something meaningful with your life. I'm not going to take care of you forever."

"Whatever, Dill. Man…I've been taking care of myself for nearly half of my life," he smiled. "And around eleven I'm going to the other side of town to satisfy one of my most important needs." Dilan grimaced.

"I really did not need to know that."

------

"Crap! Crap!" Braig huffed while running up the street. He was going to be late! If he did not get to Xehanort's address in time then he surely would not get laid or drunk and this would be the worst birthday _ever_. He moved his long legs faster as sweat poured from his brow and down to his chest, wetting his shirt during his sprint. The address did not seem so far away on the card, but then again Braig was world stupid.

Braig ran up to a huge mansion and hopped its gate. "Finally…made…it." He panted not stopping to rest his abused muscles as he continued on to the front door, knocking on it impatiently. "Hurry up, babe…I'm about to faint here…" One of the large wooden doors opened revealing a massively tall and hefty man with messy brown hair and a serious look upon his features.

"I hope that you are the Master's guest…" The large man stated while scowling down at Braig who took a step back, intimidated by the sheer monolithic proportions of the man.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered. "Xehanort invited m-me here…umm…" He held the now sweaty card, out to the man. A large hand took the card and the man examined it for a second, and then bowed holding the door open.

"Welcome, Sir Braig. Master Xehanort has been waiting for your arrival." Braig nodded and slid into the mansion.

"Whoa…dude." His mouth fell wide open at the sight glamour and rich beauty of the entrance hall. Braig had never been in some place so…upscale before and before now he had no idea what the inside of a mansion could look like. Now, Braig stood stunned staring at the lavishly furnished mansion. _"I guess this is what you can have if you get your hands on some cash. I thought places like this only existed on like the TV..."_ And Braig started to wander around the mansion all the while neglecting the directions given to him by the gigantic butler (he was too deeply in shock to even hear the voice of the man over his thoughts), and ventured up the marble staircase leading to second floor, West wing of the mansion. As he walked through the large hallways, he grew even more curious of his surroundings and caught hold of a single golden door knob. Braig gave it a twist and pushed open the door, stepping into the threshold of the room.

The room was huge. It had to be half the size of Dilan's home.

"Wow…" Braig gasped, taking in all that he was seeing. The room was dimly lit with a single standing lamp, but Braig could see just fine. Dark and light shades of blue are apart of the general color scheme of the room, the carpet was colored in a deep royal blue and so was the king-sized bed, armoire, curtains, and lamp shades. The walls were a shade of blue that reminded Braig of a clear sky. He roamed around the room until he found other door; opening it he discovered the adjoining bathroom, but that is not what surprised him. What did surprise him was the large Jacuzzi sized tub, immaculate white tiled floors and walls, glass shower and marble sinks just below a huge mirror. He ran a finger across the marble sink faucet and retracted his hand the moment he felt its surface.

"It's smooth…"

"I see you found one of the guest rooms." Braig jumped at the sound of the deep voice.

"Shit!" He held a hand over his heart, panting. "Dude, don't do that. You nearly gave me a heart attack and…" Braig trailed off getting distracted by the clothing, or lack of clothing, that Xehanort was wearing. His eyes scanned the younger man's body; the only article of clothing that Xehanort had on was a pair of loose fitting black silk pants.

Xehanort chuckled. "I apologize, but," He looked down into Braig's yellow eyes. "I have been waiting…for you." The taller man slid his arms around the elder's waist. Braig blushed feeling just as nervous as he did earlier in the day.

"Xehanort…I-I'm sorry I was late but like-" A hand wandered under his shirt making him lose his train of thought.

"No need to apologize," Xehanort smiled, grabbing the bottom of Braig's shirt and lifting it over the head of the mesmerized man. "I shouldn't have put so much pressure on you." He pulled Braig closer to him, tilted his head to whisper in his ear. "I apologize again but this time I will show you how _sorry_ I truly am."

Braig knew that his face was as red as a tomato now, and he did not even resist when Xehanort guided him out of the bathroom and to the bed. There the younger sat down, and with one swift arm movement, Braig was on his lap as well. They both sat in silence staring at the other until Xehanort asked:

"Do you truly need to be drunk for this?"

Braig blinked. "Well, I…I mean, I would like a drink but if that isn't alright with you…" He averted his eyes away from the younger man. Why was it that whenever Xehanort was around him he could no longer think straight? He was sitting in the lap of the man, whose hands were gently rubbing the scarred skin on his chest and back, never before had he let a person (man or woman) come this close to him since…since his mother. Braig growled and punched Xehanort in his exposed chest. Xehanort stopped his caresses.

"Heh, I think that it's too late to stop me now," Braig shuddered at what he had just done. This man was bigger and stronger than him so why did he hit him? Why is he so close? Xehanort smiled down at Braig; with one hand he laced the older man's fingers with his and the other continued to trace the scars that riddled his torso. "These scars...How did you survive whatever caused them?" Braig looked away.

"I don't want to talk about that." Xehanort stopped tracing his scars and slid his hand up his torso, taking hold of Braig's chin. He leaned forward their lips only millimeters apart.

"But they are beautiful." Braig stared into the man's eyes.

"Liar." Braig leaned in to kiss him, but Xehanort pulled away chuckling.

"I never lie." Then he closed the final gap between the two, their lips pressing together in a passionate kiss. Braig moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the younger man's neck, pressing their chests together. Never before had a simple kiss felt like this before; his heart felt as though it wanted to burst forth from his chest if this stopped anytime soon. A moist muscle licked his bottom lip and Braig gladly granted it entrance into his mouth. Their tongues danced as Xehanort pressed Braig against the bed, climbing on top of him but never breaking the kiss. Braig ran his hands through Xehanort's silky soft hair and arched up against the man. Xehanort chuckled and released Braig's lips, trialing kisses down to the tender flesh at Braig's neck. Braig cried out as a shiver went down his spine and tanned hands tugged at his shorts, pulling them down past his hips.

"Oh god…" Braig moaned feeling Xehanort's hands pull down at his shorts and before long they laid in a disgruntled heap on the floor. Xehanort sat up and took in the sight of his prey, completely naked and vulnerable.

"Braig, are you sure…?" Braig grinned and twirled a lock of sliver hair around his index finger.

"I can get drunk later," And with that Xehanort slid out of his loose pants and in between Braig's scarred legs.

------

He leaned over the toilet throwing up for all he was worth, even though he had a terrible hangover and his backside was throbbing, Braig felt as though he was the happiest man on earth. Last night, he had phenomenal sex with a man he barely knew and drunk himself unconscious, just one of those things were enough to keep Braig content for a nearly a month. He ripped a piece of paper towel off of its holder and wiped his mouth. Xehanort, who had been holding Braig's hair out of his face, ran his fingers through the silver and black locks while leaning down to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

"See?" He tucked some of Braig's hair behind his ear. "I told you not to drink so much."

Braig rolled his eyes. "Whatever," He began to brush past the younger man, but an intense pain shot up from his backside and restricted his movement. "Damn you…" Xehanort smiled slipping an arm around Braig's waist to help him walk back to the bed, whose sheets and covers were tossed about in every direction and tangled within one another; he sat pulling Braig into his lap. Braig smiled, holding the other's hand, their fingers laced.

Xehanort licked his lips and his free hand wandered down to Braig's buttocks. "Your screams were so captivating, I could barely contain myself. Like how I'm resisting the need to take you again." Braig laughed.

"Damn, dude, and I thought _I_ was a horny bastard. Mmm…keep rubbing." Xehanort let go of Braig's hand, running his thumb over the surfer's cheek.

"If I wasn't already dressed…I would-"

"God dammit, Xehanort! I was a fucking virgin! Well…" He winced. "At least back there I was."

Xehanort leaned forward, nibbling and licking Braig's earlobe. Braig instantly put his arms around Xehanort's neck and closed his eyes; Xehanort was absolutely amazing. He knew all of Braig's sweet spots and exactly how to make him melt down into a submissive pile of man; which is now what Braig had reverted back to being. All throughout his life he had been the one on top but then this tall, young, and exquisitely handsome stranger walked into his life and changed that. Braig himself was even enjoying the roll of the uke in this relationship, or soon-to-be relationship. Braig hoped that this would not be the first and last night and morning after that the two would spend together.

"Stay here until you feel better Braig, alright?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I don't wanna go limping back home. Dilan would have my head." Xehanort raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Dilan?"

"My best friend. Don't worry," He stared into the other man's tangerine orbs. "You are the only person I'm thinking about being with, dude."

"Hmm, you mean that? Because is sounds like you want to be my boyfriend." Braig blushed looked away from him.

"Well…you seem like a nice guy and I think that you are totally hot…" Xehanort gently turned Braig's face towards his.

"You are quite _hot_ yourself, especially with those scars."

Braig covered his face with his hands. "Stop making me blush…" Xehanort chuckled and then gently pushed Braig off of his lap and onto the stained bed.

"I have to go. But I will be back in a couple of hours to check on you. Take a shower when you feel that it doesn't sting as much." He bent down and kissed the surfer on top of his forehead. "Bye."

Braig watched his lover's ass as he exited the room. "See you, babe."

------

While Braig spent a pleasurable night at the mansion on the wealthiest part of town, his friends woke that morning worrying about him. Dilan had risen early and walked down to the beach, heading towards Braig's hut. He knocked on the door repeatedly before deciding to try and open the door, maybe it wasn't locked. Dilan's guess was right as the door swung open with a loud screech, revealing something that had never happened before; Braig had not returned home. Dilan slammed the door shut so hard that some of the sand on the top of it had fallen off just missing him. He was in a foul mood as he trekked angrily, back to his home.

_Slam._

Even, who had been studying since he awoke, looked up from his book only to see a fuming Dilan at the door.

"Judging by your present anger I guess he wasn't there." Dilan growled stomping past him.

"Shut up! You know that he has never done anything like this before, so how can you be so calm about it?" Even laid his book down on the coffee table and turned to look at the large and angry man.

"Dilan," He stood up and walked over to him, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "For one thing you can't expect him to always be close by. He is a grown man older than the both of us and as free spirited as he is, you definitely can't expect him to stay here forever. I'm surprised that he has gone island hopping by now…"

"How can you say that about your friend?! He wouldn't just up and leave us with no notice, phone call, letter, or some shit like that!" Dilan shook Even's hand off of his shoulder, narrowing his eyes.

"I wonder about you…whether you actually think of him as a friend or not."

Dilan grabbed Even by the collar and rammed his body into the nearest wall. "What are you implying?" he hissed to his now wide eyed and frightened friend. "I'm straight and Braig's straight. I would never even think of doing such a thing!" Even's hands tried in vain to force Dilan's huge hand away.

"Stop it…" he coughed. Dilan smirked, releasing his grip and letting Even fall to the floor.

"We are friends Even," His violet eyes looked amused at the sight of his friend below him. "But you won't say anything like that again or…" He slid his hand into his pocket and unsheathed his switchblade.

Even massaged his neck and looked up at his friend; fear clouding his eyes. "I get it…" He mumbled nearly inaudible before getting up and retaking his place on the couch.

-------

Braig winced, stepping out of the shower and reaching for the towel on the nearby rack. He wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom only to find that gigantic butler…bouncer…whatever he was, standing in the doorway holding something in his hands.

"Whoa, dude, what you doing in here?" he asked, limping over and sitting on the bed.

"Master Xehanort has asked me to cater to your needs until he comes back."

Braig laughed. "Are you serious? Well then," he paused for a second. "Bitch, bring me some new clothing!" The man nodded and placed the bundle in his hands on the bed next to him, laying the clothing out by type; a pair of black boxers, grey pants and a white T-shirt were laid out before him. The surfer's eyes widened. "Dude…I was just playing around."

"The master has requested that you wear these. I will take my leave now." The butler bowed then left the room, leaving Braig with a puzzled expression on his face. He knew that the Regrainites were a people of few words, but that guy was just a robot. Maybe he was one of the black sheep of his race like Dilan, Even and himself. Dilan always claimed to be a pureblooded Avian, except that he was just too big of a man to be considered as a pureblood; Even, a Shivan, had left his homeland to go study and never returned, where most Shivans stayed on the island for all of their lives and raised large families. Braig smirked to himself as he thought about how much of rebel he was. Ever since the island had gone through residential development and made a vacation spot, the residents of the island try to represent themselves as respectable hosts but Braig was nothing like them at all. Braig had chosen not to care about what the other races thought about him and that was his oddity.

Fully dressed, Braig laid on his back his hands behind his head, eyes focused on the sky blue ceiling. _"Thirteen islands…I would really like to visit them all but I'll never have the money for something like that." _He sighed sitting up. "I'm bored. There has to be something to do around here..." His lips curled into a smirk one of his sharp canines glistening. "I wonder if that butler is busy."

------

The gigantic butler watched the smaller man walk up to him, but there defiantly was something wrong with his approach; the man was limping. "Are you alright sir?"

"Yeah, Bitch. You don't mind if I call you Bitch, right Bitch?" The man slightly bowed.

"Call me whatever you see fit. Master Xehanort told me to take care of you until he gets back; call me what you must." Braig smirked folding his arms around his chest. One of his favorite pastimes was messing with people and getting on other's nerves, of course this _butler_ would receive no mercy.

"Okay, Bitch, we are going to play a little game…"

------

You made it!

Now that everyone is completely confused, I will clarify. There are 13 islands, each with their own type of inhabitants. That's it. But you can find out more at my Live Journal name is: femensqueterror. I will be listing the Islands and Character Bios as the story updates them, kay! (Maybe some lemons...) You can go check now but nothing will be there because I'm going to type it right now. So check the date because I might have put something there.

OH! Read and review! It would be nice if anyone could site out mistakes because of this is an un-betaed fic. Please Review!


End file.
